Get Out Alive
by Michii16
Summary: "Your mission is to take these bandits in," Said Lady Tsunade. She held up a wanted paper. One girl with buns in her hair was facepalming, one girl with a pony tail was sticking her tongue out while doing the peace sign, the girl with her long hair looked like she was in distraught, and the girl with short hair was smiling for the camera. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


Hi! So this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it. I been meaning to post this for a while, but never did.

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL END WITH A SASUHINA, NARUSAKU, AND KIND OF AN SHIKAINO TYPE THINGS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THESE COUPLES, DON'T SAY ANYTHING RUDE. JUST DON'T READ. Please & Thank You!

Summary:

"You mission is to find these girls, and take them in," Said Lady Tsunade. She held up a Wanted paper, with the four girls on it. One girl with buns in her hair was facepalming, one girl with a pony tail was sticking her tongue out while doing the peace sign, the girl with her long hair looked like she was in distraught, and the girl with short hair was smiling for the camera. They looked like a quite comical ground actually. Shizune passed them the separate profiles of the girls next. "These girls are bandits, they've been stealing from holy and legendary ground in villages. This request was sent by sixteen villages who have had things taken from them. They don't mind these girls being taken in dead or alive. Sasuke, you are team leader. You depart tomorrow. You are excused."

Get Out Alive

Chap. 1

"This kind of place again?" Ino whined loudly. They were all standing on different tree branches.

"Damare, Ino! Unless you wanna starve." Sakura said, annoyed with Ino's attititude. You could see the vein poping out of her forehead. (A/N: Damare = Shut up)

"K-Kimitachi." Hinata tried to stop the girls from fighting. (A/N: Kimitachi = You guys)

TenTen took the binoculars from her face. She was irritated, her eyebrow twitched a bit. "URASAI! Do you guys want to get caught?" TenTen yelled at the two. Immediately a kunai swiped past TenTen's cheek. Sweat dropped from all of them.

Damn it…

Next thing they knew hundred of kunais where flying at them at once. The girls scrambled to continuously dodge them.

"Kya!" Two kunais almost struck Hinata and TenTen in the head. This was TenTen's second time almost getting struck by a kunai.

"Enough!"

She took out a scroll, opened it up and released the seal on it. Out came huge shield metal. All the girls immediately jumped from their branch to hide behind TenTen's shield.

"Stupid Ino. Look what you did!" Sakura held on to Ino tightly, trying to stay on the branch.

"Its not my fault, TenTen was the one who yelled!" Protested Ino, who was holding onto Hinata.

"Would you guys quit it?!" Barked TenTen, who was being held onto by Hinata. Who's face looked troubled in a funny way.

The branch underneath them broke. You could see the blood drain from all their faces. They all crashed to the ground.

"Itai." Sakura prolonged the word, while rubbing her head. Before they could realize it, hundreds of kunais were being thrown at them again. Immediately Hinata got up.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolver Heaven!" She started to spin around so fast, it looked like a fast moving ball of air was around her. Once she deflected them she turned around, that she turned to them and gave a tired a desperate whined. Her shoulder slumped a bit,"TenTen-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! Onegai Yameteee." If her friends kept this up she was going to get grey hairs quicker than she wanted. (A/N: Onegai Yamete = Please stop)

They all gave embarrassed and apologetic faces, "Gomenasai." The three girls stood up.

"Ino," TenTen said. "We're going in. Sakura. Hinata. Deal with the ones out here."

"There is too many, how are we gonna get in?" Ino said. She was right there was practically a huge mob guarding the entrance to the cave they were about enter.

"Sakura, can you make a path?"

She nodded. She pulled the gloved on her hands to make sure they were on good. Then she lifted her hand. "SHANNARO!" She punched the ground, which made a huge crack in the ground all the way from them to the entrance. The ninjas who had been directly in front of the entrance jumped, so they wouldn't fall into the ground.

"Ikuyo!" Ino and TenTen immediately charged in the cave entrance. They quickly made it in.(A/N: Ikuyo = Lets go)

Five papers bombs attached to kunai's swept past Sakura and Hinata, landing on trees next to them. They jumped back. The bombs exploded and caused all the tree to fall down, blocking a path way for them to escape. They looked back to the ninjas surrounded them. They had forced them out and blocked their escape way.

"Ready Hinata?" Sakura lifted her arms up into a fighting position.

Hinata put one foot back, and took her own fighting stance, "Hai!"

The hallway seemed never ending. After TenTen and Ino had entered the cave split into two hallways. They didn't split up, TenTen had gotten enough information to know which hallway was the real one, and which one was a trap. All a sudden they heard feet tapping, going towards them. Three ninjas where heading towards them. Ino stopped, performed a jutsu with her hand. "TenTen, keep going!" Next thing her body fell back onto the wall, and slumped down. She had gotten into the mind of one of the enemy ninjas. In the ninjas body she turned against his subordinates. She took his kunai, and stabbed one members arm. TenTen took the chance to get ahead. He tried to get her back with his sword, while another guy with his sword was about to get her from behind. She ducked down, and the guy ended up stabbing his subordinate in the shoulder, while she was down she kicked him so they lost their balance. She left the ninjas body, and got back into her own. The ninjas body fell down, not dead, only unconscious. She heard more foots steps coming. Her fight wasn't over yet.

Sakura landed a hard punch on a guys face, sending him flying into two others. She quickly turned around, ducked down and tripped the ninja that was coming from behind. Caught him by his feet, got up and swung him around with her monstrous strength, and threw him so he would knock into some of his subordinates.

"Jūkenpō Ichigekishin!" All of Hinata's attackers got sent flying back at the same time. She had used her Gentle Fist Art One Body Blow technique, since ten ninjas had been coming at her once. A guy came from behind, about to stab her, she caught him by the arm and threw him to the ground. Three came at her from the front, her and sides. They all had sword. One of their swords had electricity running through it. Another ones blade was shielded by ice, and the last one's blade looked like it was one fire. Before they could get to her, and did a back flip and escaped. The ninja with the electricity blades accidentally touched both the other ninjas blades and electrocuted them. The three all fell down.

TenTen had been running for ten minutes now, and finally she could see a light at the end of the hall way. When she reached the end it showed a huge room, and fire's lit on the walls, and the treasure they were after was on an alter. But the room wasn't empty. A was standing in the center of the room. He was different than all the others they had fought, he had a white attire, as all the others one were in black. She figured he must've been the most powerful one out of them all, and was in charge of directing the treasure if any intruders got him. She noticed that he was carrying a jug with him, similar looking to the one the Kazekage had. He opened the jug, and water began to come out of it like a snake at his control. She formed it to made it look like a lion. When she touched it, she could see the streaks of lighting running through it. He had the elements of water and lighting. Boy, she was in for a tough fight. The water lion streaked with lighting lunged at her, but she ducked and missed and headed straight for the ninja, when she thought she was close enough to strike him, the noticed to water lion out of her eye was close enough to land a fatal hit on her. She jumped back.

"Kusu," She bit her lip. Thinking of what she could do, then she got an idea.

She got out a several paper bombs attached to kunais and threw them at the fire torched lit on the wall. All the once the explosions went off at once, and sent the ceiling coming down. A big piece of the ceiling fell on the ninja in white, his water lion turned into a puddle on the floor. TenTen made sure to dodge pieces of the falling ceiling as she ran up to alter and swiped the treasure. Just after she got it, she jumped back, as a huge boulder fell, and crushed half of the altar.

"Got it!" She gave the white ninja a gesture of farewell (who was knocked out) as she fled the room, and entered the hallway. As she ran through the hall way, she sometimes had to jump over unconscious bodies, that she figured Ino had fought. Finally she reached the outside of the cave. Out side was Sakura, Hinata, and Ino chatting away delightfully. Sakura and Hinata was sitting down in the grass, while Ino stood over them. They're bruises and cuts were already bandaged, she figured by Sakura. Over a hundred unconscious ninjas laid around them.

Sakura's got up when she noticed TenTen come out. Ino and Hinata also turned to TenTen's ways. She brought out a jewel necklace, that glimmered in the sunlight as she raised it high. The girls all cheered.

"Now, we can trade it in!"

"And go shopping!"

"And take a nice warm bath." All the girls just melted after hearing that.

"Yosh! On our way to the next town to trade in our earnings!" Ino put out her hand.

They put their hands on tops of hers. "Hell Yeah!"

I really hoped you like it. I added some Japanese in there a little, cause I wanted too, but I'm not fluent in it so if something looks wrong, tell me. I don't even think I'll continue doing it. I hope I can update soon.


End file.
